A Cosmic Love
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Tanzanite/Greg curses the oldest children of Amara & Seiya and Amy & Zoisite, what happens next! Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The War Between Kingdoms Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Romeo And Juliet, Romeo And Juliet is a copyright of William Shakespeare.**

** The War Between Kingdoms Part 1**

** One cold winter day in Crystal Tokyo, Queen Amara & King Seiya of the kingdom of Crystal Uranus were riding in their carriage to Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien's Crystal Palace with their two children, 7-year-old Corinn and 5-year-old Alex.**

** "Oh, Seiya," Queen Amara exclaimed. "I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** wait to see our old friends!"**

** "I can't wait to see them either, Amara," the King of Crystal Uranus said gently. "but we are almost there, just be a bit more patient."**

** Meanwhile in the back of the carriage, Princess Corinn & Prince Alex were admiring the **_**beautiful**_** Crystal Tokyo scenery.**

** "Oh my gosh," Corinn exclaimed. "Crystal Tokyo is **_**so**_** beautiful!"**

** "Agreed, Cori," Alex said. "I wish we could move here like the Mercury royal family had."**

** "Oh, yes," Corrin sighed wistfully. "it would be lovely to live with my Zinnwaldite."**

** Back in the front seat of the carriage, Amara just sighed wistfully.**

** "I wonder how Rini is doing?" Amara asked.**

** Seiya heard the sound of someone yawning.**

** "Mom, Dad," Corinn yawned. "I am so **_**staggeringly**_** weary!"**

** "Are you sure Cori is **_**my**_** sister and **_**not**_** a Mercurian?" Alex asked Seiya & Amara.**

** "Yes, she is your sister." Amara said to Alexander sternly.**

** "Zinnwaldite! My Zinnwaldite! I miss you so much!" Corinn said, sighing in her sleep.**

** "Cori and her horrible Sleep Terrors." Alex scoffed.**

** The Princess of Uranus had been diagnosed with Sleep Terrors when she was only 5-years-old by her docter, Queen Amy of Crystal Mercury.**

** "Alexander!" the King of Crystal Uranus scolded his son as the Royal Family of Crystal Uranus pulled up to the Crystal Palace.**


	2. The War Between Kingdoms Part 2

** The War Between Kingdoms Part 2**

** "Corinn, Honey," Amara said gently. "it's time to wake up."**

** Corinn opened her dark green eyes.**

** "Are we there yet?" Corinn asked Amara.**

** "Yes, we are." Amara answered Corinn.**

** Corinn and the rest of her family went inside the Crystal Palace.**

** Over on the planet Nemesis, Wiseman was talking to a male figure clad in dark blue.**

** "Tanzanite, do you see what I see?" Wiseman asked.**

** Tanzanite looked into Wiseman's crystal ball.**

** "So," Tanzanite said. "that obstacle, Zoisite has my Goddess of Mercury does he?"**

** "Yes, he does." Wiseman said.**

** "What must I do?" Tanzanite asked Wiseman.**

** Wiseman gave Tanzanite a magic-infused sword.**

** "Use this special sword," Wiseman told Tanzanite. "to curse the royal families of Mercury & Uranus."**

** "I understand." Tanzanite said to Wiseman.**

** Tanzanite disappeared from Wiseman's palace.**

** Back in the Crystal Palace that very same day, December fifteenth, 5-year-old Princess Rini saw Corinn & Alex entering the royal throne room.**

** "Mommy, Daddy," Rini said. "here comes the Royal Family of Uranus."**

** "Rini?" King Darien requested.**

** "Yes, Daddy?" Rini answered.**

** "Why don't you go and bring the Mercury Royal Family?" King Darien requested.**

** "But of course, Daddy." Rini said.**

** Rini then raced off to collect the members of the Mercury Royal Family and bring them back to the throne room.**

** While Rini was off on her errand, Neo Queen Serenity & King Darien welcomed their friends.**

** "Greetings, Amara, hello, Seiya!" Neo Queen Serenity said in a jolly voice.**

** "Greetings, Serenity, hello, Darien!" Amara said in a jolly voice.**

** "Hello, your majesties!" Corinn & Alexander said in unison, curtsying & bowing.**

** Suddenly, Tanzanite appeared with his special sword in hand.**

** "Bring the Queen of Crystal Mercury **_**straight**__**away**_**!" Tanzanite.**

** "The Queen of Crystal Mercury? Oh my gosh! Why didn't I see this coming!" King Darien shouted out of terror.**


	3. The War Between Kingdoms Part 3

** The War Between Kingdoms Part 3**

** "What's the matter, Darien?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.**

** "Amy & Zoisite are in danger, Serenity Darling!" King Darien exclaimed.**

** Rini found the Royal Family of Crystal Mercury in their chambers.**

** Lord Zoisite was practicing his newest piece called Sonata for the Heart while Queen Amy was knitting a new oven mitt set for her male friend, Lord Neflite.**

** Rini saw her friend, 7-year-old Lord Zinnwaldite writing an entry in his personal diary sitting on the sofa while her one of her best friends, 5-year-old Amy Mai was sitting next to her older brother sighing over Tristan Kou and drawing a picture for her beloved.**

** "Oh, Tristan, my Tristan." Amy Mai sighed.**

** Suddenly, Rini heard the sound of Lord Zoisite's head hitting the keys of his his piano.**

** "Oh my gosh," Rini shouted. "Uncle Zoisite!"**

** Rini ran into the Mercurian royal quarters in a panic as Queen Amy lifted her husband from his piano.**

** Both Rini and Amy could hear Zoisite mumbling & sighing.**

** "Don't worry, Rini," Queen Amy said gently. "Zoisite just fell asleep while he was practicing at his piano."**

** Rini just then looked at the sleeping lord, "So I see now." she said.**

** "So, Rini," Amy Mai asked. "what brings you here?"**

** "The Royal Family of Crystal Uranus is here, my dad wished for me to retrieve you all." Rini answered Amy Mai.**

** "Mom, we've got to go," Amy Mai said. "you have got to arouse dad!"**

** The Queen of Crystal Mercury cleared her throat and began to sing a song to Lord Zoisite.**

** Queen Amy: **_**I hear the voice of my destiny call**_**;**

_** And I know I must go find my way**_**;**

_** The hardest part will be leaving you all**_**;**

_** And**__**I**_**'**_**ll miss you much more than words can say**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll be only a memory away**_**;**

_** If you need me**_**;**

_**You can call me any time of day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be there**_**;**__

_** It's okay**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m only a memory away**_**;**

_**My intuition says something is wrong**_**;**

_** My friends said**_**; **

_**They**_**'**_**d come and say good**_**-**_**bye**_**;**

_** I**__**can**_**'**_**t go until I know**_**; **

_**What**_**'s **_**going on**_**;**

_** I fear there is danger somewhere nearby**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be only a memory away**_**;**

_** If you need me**_**;**

_** You can call me any time of day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be there**_**; **

_** It**_**'**_**s okay**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m only a memory away**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ve been together through good times and bad**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve always been there for me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll always treasure the best friends I have**_**;**

_** Eternally**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be only a memory away**_**;**

_** If you need me**_**;**

_** You can call me any time of day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be there**_**; **

_** It**_**'**_**s okay**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m only a memory away**_**;**

_** Only a memory away**_**;**

_** If you need me**_**;**

_** You can call me any time of day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be there**_**; **

_** It**_**'**_**s okay**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m only a memory away**_**;**

_**Only a memory away**_**;**

_** Only a memory away**_**.**

** Now, Lord Zoisite opened his green eyes.**

** "Princess Rini," Lord Zoisite asked. "what are you doing here?"**

** "Daddy has summoned you and your family," Rini said to Lord Zoisite. "the Royal Family of Crystal Uranus has arrived."**

** "The Royal Family of Crystal Uranus? Oh crap! I forgot!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed.**

** Lord Zoisite sat up quickly, a bit **_**too**_** quickly.**

** "Don't panic, my darling lord, we'll meet with them shortly." Queen Amy said gently.**

** When Rini and the Royal Family of Crystal Mercury made it down to the throne room, Queen Amy was shocked by who she was seeing.**

** "Oh no!" Queen Amara exclaimed.**

** "It's Greg!" Queen Amy exclaimed.**

** "What will we do Zinn?" Princess Corinn asked in fright, she had heard her parents' stories about their battles against the Negamoon Family in their younger days.**

** "Don't worry Corinn," Prince Zinnwaldite said valiantly. "for I will protect you!"**

** "We won't let them near you either," Queen Amara said to Prince Zinnwaldite & Princess Corinn gently. "Uranus Eternal Power!"**

** Queen Amy & Neo Queen Serenity both transformed into their eternal forms so they could defend their children who couldn't transform or have had the proper training necessary to battle the threat of Tanzanite.**

** Until at long last, Tanzanite ended the battle by quickly casting his spell upon Princess Corinn of Uranus & Prince Zinnwaldite of Mercury.**

** Tanzanite: **_**At the end of ten months time**_**;**

_**Should the oldest Prince of Mercury fall in love with the oldest Princess of Uranus**_**;**

_**Light will turn to darkness;**_

_**And peace between Mercurians & Uranians will fall**_**;**

_**War between the two planets will finally begin**_**;**

_**And love between the two kingdoms**_**;**

_** Will never happen at all.**_

** "What does that mean anyway?" King Darien asked.**

** "What it means," Tanzanite said to Darien. "is that the more Princess Corinn of Crystal Uranus & Lord Zinnwaldite of Crystal Mercury fall in love in ten months... then the more the Kingdoms of Uranus & Mercury will fight!"**


	4. A Fearful Prophecy

** A Fearful Prophecy**

** "Oh no," Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed. "we **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** let Tanzanite get away with this, Tuxedo Mask!"**

** Tuxedo Mask then threw a rose **_**straight**_** at Tanzanite.**

** But Tanzanite dodged Tuxedo Mask's attack.**

** "I know **_**all**_** of your moves, Cape Boy!" Tanzanite said to Tuxedo Mask.**

** "Curse you for being able to predict the future, **_**Greg**_**!" Lord Zoizite exclaimed.**

** Tanzanite shot a dirty look at Lord Zoisite.**

** "YOU **_**WILL**_** BE SORRY FOR STEALING **_**MY**_** AMY AWAY FROM ME!" Tanzanite yelled furiously at the blonde haired green eyed lord.**

** "I **_**DIDN**_**'**_**T**_** STEAL AMY FROM YOU! YOU WEREN'T **_**EVEN**_** AROUND IN THE TIME OF THE MOON KINGDOM!" Lord Zoisite yelled at Tanzanite furiously.**

** "SOMEDAY I WILL GET MY AMY BACK," Tanzanite yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "JUST YOU REMEMBER THAT!"**

** Tanzanite then disappeared, going back to his home upon Nemesis.**

** Eternal Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Uranus as well as Tuxedo Mask reverted back to their royal civilian forms.**

** "Come, Corinn, you are not to hang out with the Mercurian Prince anymore." King Seiya said sternly.**

** "Come, Zinnwaldite, you are not to hang out with the Uranian Princess anymore." Queen Amy said just as sternly as Seiya had talked to Corinn only moments earlier.**


	5. The Battle Begins

** The Battle Begins**

** Previously on Sailor Moon:**

** "Oh, Seiya," Queen Amara exclaimed. "I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** wait to see our old friends!"**

** "I can't wait to see them either, Amara," the King of Crystal Uranus said gently. "but we are almost there, just be a bit more patient."**

** Meanwhile in the back of the carriage, Princess Corinn & Prince Alex were admiring the **_**beautiful**_** Crystal Tokyo scenery.**

** "Oh my gosh," Corinn exclaimed. "Crystal Tokyo is **_**so**_** beautiful!"**

** "Agreed, Cori," Alex said. "I wish we could move here like the Mercury royal family had."**

** "Oh, yes," Corrin sighed wistfully. "it would be lovely to live with my Zinnwaldite."**

** Back in the front seat of the carriage, Amara just sighed wistfully.**

** "I wonder how Rini is doing?" Amara asked.**

** Seiya heard the sound of someone yawning.**

** "Mom, Dad," Corinn yawned. "I am so **_**staggeringly**_** weary!"**

** "Are you sure Cori is **_**my**_** sister and **_**not**_** a Mercurian?" Alex asked Seiya & Amara.**

** "Yes, she is your sister." Amara said to Alexander sternly.**

** "Zinnwaldite! My Zinnwaldite! I miss you so much!" Corinn said, sighing in her sleep.**

** "Cori and her horrible Sleep Terrors." Alex scoffed.**

** The Princess of Uranus had been diagnosed with Sleep Terrors when she was only 5-years-old by her docter, Queen Amy of Crystal Mercury.**

** "Alexander!" the King of Crystal Uranus scolded his son as the Royal Family of Crystal Uranus pulled up to the crystal palace.**

** "Corinn, Honey," Amara said gently. "it's time to wake up."**

** Corinn opened her dark green eyes.**

** "Are we there yet?" Corinn asked Amara.**

** "Yes, we are." Amara answered Corinn.**

** Corinn and the rest of her family went inside the Crystal Palace.**

** Over on the planet Nemesis, Wiseman was talking to a male figure clad in dark blue.**

** "Tanzanite, do you see what I see?" Wiseman asked.**

** Tanzanite looked into Wiseman's crystal ball.**

** "So," Tanzanite said. "that obstacle, Zoisite has my Goddess of Mercury does he?"**

** "Yes, he does." Wiseman said.**

** "What must I do?" Tanzanite asked Wiseman.**

** Wiseman gave Tanzanite a magic-infused sword.**

** "Use this special sword," Wiseman told Tanzanite. "to curse the royal families of Mercury & Uranus."**

** "I understand." Tanzanite said to Wiseman.**

** Tanzanite disappeared from Wiseman's palace.**

** Back in the Crystal Palace that very same day, December fifteenth, 5-year-old Princess Rini saw Corinn & Alex entering the royal throne room.**

** "Mommy, Daddy," Rini said. "here comes the Royal Family of Uranus."**

** "Rini?" King Darien requested.**

** "Yes, Daddy?" Rini answered.**

** "Why don't you go and bring the Mercury Royal Family?" King Darien requested.**

** "But of course, Daddy." Rini said.**

** Rini then raced off to collect the members of the Mercury Royal Family and bring them back to the throne room.**

** While Rini was off on her errand, Neo Queen Serenity & King Darien welcomed their friends.**

** "Greetings, Amara, hello, Seiya!" Neo Queen Serenity said in a jolly voice.**

** "Greetings, Serenity, hello, Darien!" Amara said in a jolly voice.**

** "Hello, your majesties!" Corinn & Alexander said in unison, curtsying & bowing.**

** Suddenly, Tanzanite appeared with his special sword in hand.**

** "Bring the Queen of Crystal Mercury **_**straight**__**away**_**!" Tanzanite.**

** "The Queen of Crystal Mercury? Oh my gosh! Why didn't I see this coming!" King Darien shouted out of terror.**

** "What's the matter, Darien?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.**

** "Amy & Zoisite are in danger, Serenity Darling!" King Darien exclaimed.**

** Rini found the Royal Family of Crystal Mercury in their chambers.**

** Lord Zoisite was practicing his newest piece called Sonata for the Heart while Queen Amy was knitting a new oven mitt set for her male friend, Lord Neflite.**

** Rini saw her friend, 7-year-old Lord Zinnwaldite writing an entry in his personal diary sitting on the sofa while her one of her best friends, 5-year-old Amy Mai was sitting next to her older brother sighing over Tristan Kou and drawing a picture for her beloved.**

** "Oh, Tristan, my Tristan." Amy Mai sighed.**

** Suddenly, Rini heard the sound of Lord Zoisite's head hitting the keys of his his piano.**

** "Oh my gosh," Rini shouted. "Uncle Zoisite!"**

** Rini ran into the Mercurian royal quarters in a panic as Queen Amy lifted her husband from his piano.**

** Both Rini and Amy could hear Zoisite mumbling & sighing.**

** "Don't worry, Rini," Queen Amy said gently. "Zoisite just fell asleep while he was practicing at his piano."**

** Rini just then looked at the sleeping lord, "So I see now." she said.**

** "So, Rini," Amy Mai asked. "what brings you here?"**

** "The Royal Family of Crystal Uranus is here, my dad wished for me to retrieve you all." Rini answered Amy Mai.**

** "Mom, we've got to go," Amy Mai said. "you have got to arouse dad!"**

** The Queen of Crystal Mercury cleared her throat and began to sing a song to Lord Zoisite.**

** Queen Amy: **_**I hear the voice of my destiny call**_**;**

_** And I know I must go find my way**_**;**

_** The hardest part will be leaving you all**_**;**

_** And**__**I**_**'**_**ll miss you much more than words can say**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll be only a memory away**_**;**

_** If you need me**_**;**

_**You can call me any time of day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be there**_**;**__

_** It's okay**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m only a memory away**_**;**

_**My intuition says something is wrong**_**;**

_** My friends said**_**; **

_**They**_**'**_**d come and say good**_**-**_**bye**_**;**

_** I**__**can**_**'**_**t go until I know**_**; **

_**What**_**'s **_**going on**_**;**

_** I fear there is danger somewhere nearby**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be only a memory away**_**;**

_** If you need me**_**;**

_** You can call me any time of day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be there**_**; **

_** It**_**'**_**s okay**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m only a memory away**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ve been together through good times and bad**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve always been there for me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll always treasure the best friends I have**_**;**

_** Eternally**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be only a memory away**_**;**

_** If you need me**_**;**

_** You can call me any time of day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be there**_**; **

_** It**_**'**_**s okay**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m only a memory away**_**;**

_** Only a memory away**_**;**

_** If you need me**_**;**

_** You can call me any time of day**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be there**_**; **

_** It**_**'**_**s okay**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m only a memory away**_**;**

_**Only a memory away**_**;**

_** Only a memory away**_**.**

** Now, Lord Zoisite opened his green eyes.**

** "Princess Rini," Lord Zoisite asked. "what are you doing here?"**

** "Daddy has summoned you and your family," Rini said to Lord Zoisite. "the Royal Family of Crystal Uranus has arrived."**

** "The Royal Family of Crystal Uranus? Oh crap! I forgot!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed.**

** Lord Zoisite sat up quickly, a bit **_**too**_** quickly.**

** "Don't panic, my darling lord, we'll meet with them shortly." Queen Amy said gently.**

** When Rini and the Royal Family of Crystal Mercury made it down to the throne room, Queen Amy was shocked by who she was seeing.**

** "Oh no!" Queen Amara exclaimed.**

** "It's Greg!" Queen Amy exclaimed.**

** "What will we do Zinn?" Princess Corinn asked in fright, she had heard her parents' stories about their battles against the Negamoon Family in their younger days.**

** "Don't worry Corinn," Prince Zinnwaldite said valiantly. "for I will protect you!"**

** "We won't let them near you either," Queen Amara said to Prince Zinnwaldite & Princess Corinn gently. "Uranus Eternal Power!"**

** Queen Amy & Neo Queen Serenity both transformed into their eternal forms so they could defend their children who couldn't transform or have had the proper training necessary to battle the threat of Tanzanite.**

** Until at long last, Tanzanite ended the battle by quickly casting his spell upon Princess Corinn of Uranus & Prince Zinnwaldite of Mercury.**

** Tanzanite: **_**At the end of ten months time**_**;**

_**Should the oldest Prince of Mercury fall in love with the oldest Princess of Uranus**_**;**

_**Light will turn to darkness;**_

_**And peace between Mercurians & Uranians will fall**_**;**

_**War between the two planets will finally begin**_**;**

_**And love between the two kingdoms**_**;**

_** Will never happen at all.**_

** "What does that mean anyway?" King Darien asked.**

** "What it means," Tanzanite said to Darien. "is that the more Princess Corinn of Crystal Uranus & Lord Zinnwaldite of Crystal Mercury fall in love in ten months... then the more the Kingdoms of Uranus & Mercury will fight!"**

** "Oh no," Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed. "we **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** let Tanzanite get away with this, Tuxedo Mask!"**

** Tuxedo Mask then threw a rose **_**straight**_** at Tanzanite.**

** But Tanzanite dodged Tuxedo Mask's attack.**

** "I know **_**all**_** of your moves, Cape Boy!" Tanzanite said to Tuxedo Mask.**

** "Curse you for being able to predict the future, **_**Greg**_**!" Lord Zoizite exclaimed.**

** Tanzanite shot a dirty look at Lord Zoisite.**

** "YOU **_**WILL**_** BE SORRY FOR STEALING **_**MY**_** AMY AWAY FROM ME!" Tanzanite yelled furiously at the blonde haired green eyed lord.**

** "I **_**DIDN**_**'**_**T**_** STEAL AMY FROM YOU! YOU WEREN'T **_**EVEN**_** AROUND IN THE TIME OF THE MOON KINGDOM!" Lord Zoisite yelled at Tanzanite furiously.**

** "SOMEDAY I WILL GET MY AMY BACK," Tanzanite yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "JUST YOU REMEMBER THAT!"**

** Tanzanite then disappeared, going back to his home upon Nemesis.**

** Eternal Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Uranus as well as Tuxedo Mask reverted back to their royal civilian forms.**

** "Come, Corinn, you are not to hang out with the Mercurian Prince anymore." King Seiya said sternly.**

** "Come, Zinnwaldite, you are not to hang out with the Uranian Princess anymore." Queen Amy said just as sternly as Seiya had talked to Corinn only moments earlier.**

** Now on Sailor Moon:**

** "But Mom!" Zinnwaldite protested.**

** "But Dad!" Corinn protested.**

** "NO 'BUTS' ABOUT IT, CORINN," Amara yelled furiously. "YOU WILL **_**NEVER**_** SEE ZINNWALDITE AGAIN!"**

** "NO 'BUTS' ABOUT IT, ZINNWALDITE," Zoisite yelled furiously. "YOU WILL **_**NEVER**_** SEE CORINN AGAIN!"**

** Corinn then went back to the Kingdom of Crystal Uranus as the Royal Families of Crystal Pluto, Crystal Saturn, Crystal Neptune, and Crystal Jupiter all pulled up in their royal carriages.**

** The Royal Family of Crystal Mercury went back to their wing in the Crystal Palace.**

** "Li & Nontronite! Nerissa & Jonathan! Tristan & Celia! Tara & Stephan!" Rini exclaimed.**

** "Rini!" Li & Nontronite, Nerissa & Jonathan, Tristan & Celia, and Tara & Stephan all exclaimed.**

** "Are you here for a visit?" Rini asked her friends.**

** Queen Michelle came over to the Princess of Crystal Tokyo, "I'm afraid not, Small Lady, not this time." she sighed gravely.**

** "What do you mean?" Rini asked Queen Michelle in a concerned voice.**


	6. Rendezvous At Midnight Part 1

** Rendezvous At Midnight Part 1**

** "Let's just say that we need to talk to your mother and father." Lord Neflite said to Rini, sighing seriously.**

** "About what, Uncle Neflite?" Rini asked.**

** "Rini's right," Princess Nerissa asked. "about what, Uncle Neflite?"**

** "That is none of your concern, Nerissa." Queen Lita answered.**

** "Oh, I see." Rini sighed.**

** A little while later, Rini, Li, Nerissa, Celia, and Tara were playing in King Darien's rose garden as Queen Lita came outside to break the news to the girls.**

** "Girls, the bad news is," Queen Lita sighed sadly. "the only kingdom besides Crystal Tokyo that is still standing... is the Kingdom of Crystal Uranus... the rest of the nearby kingdoms **_**including**_** the Kingdom of Crystal Jupiter have been destroyed by the people who live on Nemesis."**

** "Oh no!" Rini sighed sadly.**

** "Don't worry, Rini," Lita said. "your mom & dad have offered us lodgings in your palace in exchange for our skills!"**

** "Speaking of skills, Mommy," Li asked. "what is Daddy making for supper tonight?"**

** Queen Lita just laughed merrily.**

** "Your father is cooking," Queen Lita answered Li. "shrimp cocktail for an appetizer, a big spiral-cut ham with scalloped potatoes, and French bread for tonight's dinner."**

** While the royal families were eating their creme brulee that Queen Lita was kind enough to make, Neo Queen Serenity handed a golden envelope to Queen Amy.**

** "Oh, Amy, before I forget," Neo Queen Serenity said. "there is a letter here for you from Amara."**


	7. Rendezvous At Midnight Part 2

** Rendezvous At Midnight Part 2**

** Amy took the letter from Neo Queen Serenity's hand and read it.**

** Queen Amy: **_**To the Royal Family of Crystal Mercury**_**,**

_**we are all now officially enemies**_**!**

_**My family and I would appreciate it if Neo Queen Serenity and her family would join the side of Crystal Uranus insted of joining the side of Crystal Mercury**_**.**

_**Your former friend**_**,**

_**Queen Amara of Crystal Uranus**_**.**

** "That is riddiculous!" King Darien exclaimed.**

** "Agreed, Darien," Neo Queen Serenity said. "but who would wish for the Kingdoms of Crystal Uranus & Crystal Mercury to be enemies?"**

** Rini began to sob very hard, "Why do such things have to happen between the families of my **_**very**_** best friends?" she asked.**

** Back in the Kingdom of Crystal Uranus that night, Alexander noticed that Corinn wasn't eating her supper.**

** "Cori," Alex asked. "are you all right?"**

** Corinn furiously set her teacup down.**

** "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW COULD YOU SEPARATE ME FROM ZINNWALDITE!" Corinn yelled at her parents furiously.**


	8. Rendezvous At Midnight Part 3

** Rendezvous At Midnight Part 3**

** Corinn furiously raced out of the dining room of her family's palace.**

** Corinn raced into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.**

** Corinn sat at her desk and began to write a heartbroken letter to Zinnwaldite.**

** Back at the crystal palace, Zinnwaldite was in the royal library studying for a test, when there suddenly came a knock upon the door to the library.**

** "Come in!" Zinnwaldite called out.**

** Neo Queen Serenity entered the library with an envelope clutched tightly within her right hand.**

** "This letter came for you in the mail, Zinnwaldite." Neo Queen Serenity said as she handed the young blonde boy with a ponytail in his hair the envelope.**

** Zinnwaldite took the envelope from the Moon Queen's right hand.**

** "Oh my goodness!" Zinnwaldite gasped.**

** "What is it, Zinnwaldite?" Neo Queen Serenity asked in a concerned voice.**

** The young Lord Zinnwaldite read the letter out loud to Neo Queen Serenity.**

** Zinnwaldite: **_**My dearest Zinnwaldite**_**,**

_**The war between our kingdoms has gotten uglier**_**, **_**as we are no longer able to meet**_**. **

_**My mother and father have forbidden it**_**. **

_**But I promise**_**, **_**I**_**'**_**ll find a way for us to be together somehow**_**!**

_**Yours always**_**,**

_**Corinn**_**.**

** Queen Trista came into the royal library, "Whatever is the matter, Zinnwaldite?" she asked.**

** "Auntie Trista, would you **_**please**_** drive me to the Kingdom of Crystal Uranus?" Zinnwaldite asked.**

** "To the Kingdom of Crystal Uranus? But why?" Trista asked Zinnwaldite.**

** "Because, Corinn **_**needs**_** me!" Zinnwaldite answered Trista.**

** "But of course I will." Trista answered Zinnwaldite.**

** When they arrived at the Palace of Crystal Uranus, Trista helped Zinnwaldite sneak in so as to find Corinn.**


	9. Sneaking Towards Love

** Sneaking Towards Love**

** Trista & Zinnwaldite continued to sneak around in the Palace of Crystal Uranus until the two of them had been caught by Seiya.**

** "Go now, Zinnwaldite." Trista whispered as softly as she could possibly muster.**

** "But, what are you going to do, Auntie Trista?" Zinnwaldite asked in a whisper.**

** "I am going to distract Seiya," Trista answered Zinnwaldite in a whisper. "now, go!"**

** "Okay." Zinnwaldite whispered to Trista.**

** Zinnwaldite just then disappeared in order to continue in his search for his beloved Corinn.**

** "Hello, Trista," Seiya exclaimed. "long time no see!"**

** "Hello, Seiya," Trista exclaimed. "long time no see!"**

** While Trista was distracting Seiya, Zinnwaldite made his way straight to Corinn's bedroom.**

** Zinnwaldite heard Corinn's **_**pathetic**_** sobbing as he knocked upon her bedroom door.**

** "Who is it?" Corinn asked in the middle of a hiccup.**

** "It is I, your champion," Zinnwaldite said to Corinn. "your lord, your Zinnwaldite!"**

** Corinn just dried her eyes then & there, "Enter!" she called.**

** The young Lord of Mercury entered the sleeping quarters of the young Princess of Uranus.**

** "What is the meaning behind this letter?" Zinnwaldite asked Corinn in a concerned voice.**

** "I don't understand, Zinnwaldite, just what do you mean?" Corinn asked.**

** Zinnwaldite read the letter out loud to Corinn.**

** Zinnwaldite: **_**My dearest Zinnwaldite**_**,**

_**The war between our kingdoms has gotten uglier**_**, **_**as we are no longer able to meet**_**. **

_**My mother and father have forbidden it**_**. **

_**But I promise**_**, **_**I**_**'**_**ll find a way for us to be together somehow**_**!**

_**Yours always**_**,**

_**Corinn**_**.**

** Now Corinn pretty much **_**knew**_** that she was in hot water with Zinnwaldite.**


	10. Corinn's Explanation

** Corinn's Explanation**

** Previously on Sailor Moon:**

** "But Mom!" Zinnwaldite protested.**

** "But Dad!" Corinn protested.**

** "NO 'BUTS' ABOUT IT, CORINN," Amara yelled furiously. "YOU WILL **_**NEVER**_** SEE ZINNWALDITE AGAIN!"**

** "NO 'BUTS' ABOUT IT, ZINNWALDITE," Zoisite yelled furiously. "YOU WILL **_**NEVER**_** SEE CORINN AGAIN!"**

** Corinn then went back to the Kingdom of Crystal Uranus as the Royal Families of Crystal Pluto, Crystal Saturn, Crystal Neptune, and Crystal Jupiter all pulled up in their royal carriages.**

** The Royal Family of Crystal Mercury went back to their wing in the Crystal Palace.**

** "Li & Nontronite! Nerissa & Jonathan! Tristan & Celia! Tara & Stephan!" Rini exclaimed.**

** "Rini!" Li & Nontronite, Nerissa & Jonathan, Tristan & Celia, and Tara & Stephan all exclaimed.**

** "Are you here for a visit?" Rini asked her friends.**

** Queen Michelle came over to the Princess of Crystal Tokyo, "I'm afraid not, Small Lady, not this time." she sighed gravely.**

** "What do you mean?" Rini asked Queen in a concerned voice.**

** "Let's just say that we need to talk to your mother and father." Lord Neflite said to Rini, sighing seriously.**

** "About what, Uncle Neflite?" Rini asked.**

** "Rini's right," Princess Nerissa asked. "about what, Uncle Neflite?"**

** "That is none of your concern, Nerissa." Queen Lita answered.**

** "Oh, I see." Rini sighed.**

** A little while later, Rini, Li, Nerissa, Celia, and Tara were playing in King Darien's rose garden as Queen Lita came outside to break the news to the girls.**

** "Girls, the bad news is," Queen Lita sighed sadly. "the only kingdom besides Crystal Tokyo that is still standing... is the Kingdom of Crystal Uranus... the rest of the nearby kingdoms **_**including**_** the Kingdom of Crystal Jupiter have been destroyed by the people who live on Nemesis."**

** "Oh no!" Rini sighed sadly.**

** "Don't worry, Rini," Lita said. "your mom & dad have offered us lodgings in your palace in exchange for our skills!"**

** "Speaking of skills, Mommy," Li asked. "what is Daddy making for supper tonight?"**

** Queen Lita just laughed merrily.**

** "Your father is cooking," Queen Lita answered Li. "shrimp cocktail for an appetizer, a big spiral-cut ham with scalloped potatoes, and French bread for tonight's dinner."**

** While the royal families were eating their creme brulee that Queen Lita was kind enough to make, Neo Queen Serenity handed a golden envelope to Queen Amy.**

** "Oh, Amy, before I forget," Neo Queen Serenity said. "there is a letter here for you from Amara."**

** Amy took the letter from Neo Queen Serenity's hand and read it.**

** Queen Amy: **_**To the Royal Family of Crystal Mercury**_**,**

_**we are all now officially enemies**_**!**

_**My family and I would appreciate it if Neo Queen Serenity and her family would join the side of Crystal Uranus insted of joining the side of Crystal Mercury**_**.**

_**Your former friend**_**,**

_**Queen Amara of Crystal Uranus**_**.**

** "That is riddiculous!" King Darien exclaimed.**

** "Agreed, Darien," Neo Queen Serenity said. "but who would wish for the Kingdoms of Crystal Uranus & Crystal Mercury to be enemies?"**

** Rini began to sob very hard, "Why do such things have to happen between the families of my **_**very**_** best friends?" she asked.**

** Back in the Kingdom of Crystal Uranus that night, Alexander noticed that Corinn wasn't eating her supper.**

** "Cori," Alex asked. "are you all right?"**

** Corinn furiously set her teacup down.**

** "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW COULD YOU SEPARATE ME FROM ZINNWALDITE!" Corinn yelled at her parents furiously.**

** Corinn furiously raced out of the dining room of her family's palace.**

** Corinn raced into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.**

** Corinn sat at her desk and began to write a heartbroken letter to Zinnwaldite.**

** Back at the crystal palace, Zinnwaldite was in the royal library studying for a test, when there suddenly came a knock upon the door to the library.**

** "Come in!" Zinnwaldite called out.**

** Neo Queen Serenity entered the library with an envelope clutched tightly within her right hand.**

** "This letter came for you in the mail, Zinnwaldite." Neo Queen Serenity said as she handed the young blonde boy with a ponytail in his hair the envelope.**

** Zinnwaldite took the envelope from the Moon Queen's right hand.**

** "Oh my goodness!" Zinnwaldite gasped.**

** "What is it, Zinnwaldite?" Neo Queen Serenity asked in a concerned voice.**

** The young Lord Zinnwaldite read the letter out loud to Neo Queen Serenity.**

** Zinnwaldite: **_**My dearest Zinnwaldite**_**,**

_**The war between our kingdoms has gotten uglier**_**, **_**as we are no longer able to meet**_**. **

_**My mother and father have forbidden it**_**. **

_**But I promise**_**, **_**I**_**'**_**ll find a way for us to be together somehow**_**!**

_**Yours always**_**,**

_**Corinn**_**.**

** Queen Trista came into the royal library, "Whatever is the matter, Zinnwaldite?" she asked.**

** "Auntie Trista, would you **_**please**_** drive me to the Kingdom of Crystal Uranus?" Zinnwaldite asked.**

** "To the Kingdom of Crystal Uranus? But why?" Trista asked Zinnwaldite.**

** "Because, Corinn **_**needs**_** me!" Zinnwaldite answered Trista.**

** "But of course I will." Trista answered Zinnwaldite.**

** When they arrived at the Palace of Crystal Uranus, Trista helped Zinnwaldite sneak in so as to find Corinn.**

** Trista & Zinnwaldite continued to sneak around in the Palace of Crystal Uranus until the two of them had been caught by Seiya.**

** "Go now, Zinnwaldite." Trista whispered as softly as she could possibly muster.**

** "But, what are you going to do, Auntie Trista?" Zinnwaldite asked in a whisper.**

** "I am going to distract Seiya," Trista answered Zinnwaldite in a whisper. "now, go!"**

** "Okay." Zinnwaldite whispered to Trista.**

** Zinnwaldite just then disappeared in order to continue in his search for his beloved Corinn.**

** "Hello, Trista," Seiya exclaimed. "long time no see!"**

** "Hello, Seiya," Trista exclaimed. "long time no see!"**

** While Trista was distracting Seiya, Zinnwaldite made his way straight to Corinn's bedroom.**

** Zinnwaldite heard Corinn's **_**pathetic**_** sobbing as he knocked upon her bedroom door.**

** "Who is it?" Corinn asked in the middle of a hiccup.**

** "It is I, your champion," Zinnwaldite said to Corinn. "your lord, your Zinnwaldite!"**

** Corinn just dried her eyes then & there, "Enter!" she called.**

** The young Lord of Mercury entered the sleeping quarters of the young Princess of Uranus.**

** "What is the meaning behind this letter?" Zinnwaldite asked Corinn in a concerned voice.**

** "I don't understand, Zinnwaldite, just what do you mean?" Corinn asked.**

** Zinnwaldite read the letter out loud to Corinn.**

** Zinnwaldite: **_**My dearest Zinnwaldite**_**,**

_**The war between our kingdoms has gotten uglier**_**, **_**as we are no longer able to meet**_**. **

_**My mother and father have forbidden it**_**. **

_**But I promise**_**, **_**I**_**'**_**ll find a way for us to be together somehow**_**!**

_**Yours always**_**,**

_**Corinn**_**.**

** Now Corinn pretty much **_**knew**_** that she was in hot water with Zinnwaldite.**

** Now on Sailor Moon:**

** "Okay, Zinnwaldite, it's like this," Corinn explained. "I wanted to see you again so much!"**

** "You wanted to see me?" Zinnwaldite asked Corinn.**

** "Yes, I did," Corinn said to Zinnwaldite. "I wanted to see you again so much!"**

** "But why did you write that letter?" Zinnwaldite asked Corinn now feeling concerned.**

** Corinn hung her head low in shame.**

** "Because," Corinn answered. "nobody will help me, not even my own brother."**

** Zinnwaldite took Corinn's right hand into both of his own.**


	11. To Fight For Peace Part 1

** To Fight For Peace Part 1**

** "Don't worry, Corinn," Zinnwaldite promised. "I will help you out, we will break Tanzanite's curse together." **

** "Thank you, Zinnwaldite." Corinn said, hugging her lord.**

** "You are quite welcome, Corinn." Zinnwaldite said tenderly.**

** Zinnwaldite just then kissed Corinn tenderly upon the lips.**

** Back in the Royal Family of Crystal Mercury's quarters in the crystal palace, Amy Mai went into her elder brother's bedroom to deliver his hot tea to him.**

** "Zinn, I... oh my gosh!" Amy Mai exclaimed.**

** Amy Mai then dropped Zinnwaldite's teacup, spilling the hot green tea that was within it.**

** Amy Mai raced off to the royal kitchen in a panic.**

** Queen Lita & Lord Neflite were busy cooking breakfast for the next day and Nontronite & Lita Rose were helping them when Amy Mai entered the royal kitchen.**

** "Mai, Darling," Lita asked. "what's wrong?"**

** "Zinn is gone, I **_**cannot**_** find him anywhere," Amy Mai said in a panic. "I **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** want my mommy & daddy to find out that he has flown the coop, so I turned to you to help me search for him!"**

** "Okay, Mai," Lita said. "I will help you look for Zinnwaldite."**

** Lita saw Nontronite putting his coat on.**

** "Wait, Mom," Lord Nontronite said. "I'm coming with you!"**

** "Okay, Nontronite," the Queen of Crystal Jupiter said. "let's go out to our family's coach."**


	12. To Fight For Peace Part 2

** To Fight For Peace Part 2**

** Back in the Royal Palace of Crystal Uranus, Queen Amara felt that there was something going on.**

** So, the Queen of Crystal Uranus went straight up to her daughter's bedroom to find out what was going on.**

** Corinn heard footsteps coming down the hall to her bedroom.**

** "Oh no! It's my mom! Quick," Corinn said to Zinnwaldite. "hide in my closet!"**

** "Affirmative," Zinnwaldite said to Corinn. "and you pretend to read a book."**

** Zinnwaldite hid in Corinn's closet and shut the door behind him while Corinn herself hopped upon her bed and began to pretend to read one of her books as Amara came into her daughter's bedroom.**

** "What is going on in here, Cori?" Amara asked sternly.**

** "Nothing, Mom." Corinn answered.**

** "Hmmm." Amara said.**

** Amara then went straight back downstairs to her throne room.**

** When she knew her mom was gone, Corinn put her book back on her bookcase and released Zinnwaldite from her closet.**

** Zinnwaldite then saw Lita's carriage in front of the Palace of Crystal Uranus from Corinn's tower bedroom window.**

** "Hey look, Cori," Zinnwaldite called. "that is Auntie Lita down there! I just know it is!"**

** Corinn made a rope out of her bed sheets.**

** "We are going down there," Corinn whispered. "come along, Zinnwaldite!"**

** Zinnwaldite & Corinn climbed down the bed sheet rope and went straight out to the Royal Coach of Crystal Jupiter.**

** A few minutes later, Trista saw Corinn & Zinnwaldite in the Royal Coach of Crystal Jupiter.**

_**Our mission has been accomplished**_**. Trista thought.**

** A little while later, Trista was following Lita in her own coach back to the Palace of Crystal Tokyo.**

** Once back at the Crystal Palace, Zinnwaldite & Amy Mai led Corinn up the stairs to what used to be the palace's old bell tower.**

** "Nobody ever uses this room," Zinnwaldite explained to Corinn. "I hope you won't mind staying here."**

** "But Zinn," Corinn protested. "I want to stay with you & Mai!"**

** "It's **_**too dangerous**_**, Cori," Amy Mai said matter-of-factly. "our parents **_**still**_** hate **_**your**_** parents."**


	13. To Fight For Peace Part 3

** To Fight For Peace Part 3**

** "Oh yeah," Corinn sighed. "that's right."**

** Amy Mai just then put a pillow on the futon where Corinn was to sleep that night.**

** Corinn & Zinnwaldite began to sing to each other, Corinn started the song off.**

** Corinn: **_**Deep in my soul**_**;**

_**Love so strong**_**;**

_**It takes control**_**;**

_**Now we both know**_**;**

_**The secrets bared**_**;**

_**The feelings show**_**;**

** Now, Zinnwaldite picked up where Corinn left off.**

** Zinnwaldite: **_**Driven far apart**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll make a wish**_**;**

_**On a shooting star**_**;**

_**There will come a day**_**;**

_**Somewhere far away**_**;**

_**In your arms I**_**'**_**ll stay**_**;**

_**My only love**_**;**

_**My only love**_**;**

_**Even though**_**; **

_**You**_**'**_**re gone**_**;**

_**Love will still live on**_**;**

_**The feeling is so strong**_**;**

_**My only love**_**;**

_**My only love**_**;**

** Now, Corinn & Zinnwaldite sang together.**

** Corinn & Zinnwaldite: **_**There will come a day**_**;**

_**Somewhere far away**_**;**

_**In your arms I**_**'**_**ll stay**_**;**

_**My only love**_**;**

_**My only love**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve reached the deepest part**_**;**

_**Of the secret in my heart**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve known it from the start**_**;**

_**My only love**_**;**

_**My only love**_**.**

** Now, Zinnwaldite had begun to worry.**

** "Oh, Corinn," Zinnwaldite said worriedly. "how are we going to cease all the fighting and break Tanzanite's curse over our parents?"**

** "Don't worry, Zinn Dearest," Corinn said gently. "everything will be just fine."**

** "Zinn, Mai," Lord Zoisite called. "where are you?"**

** "Uh-oh, Zinn," Amy Mai said. "we have got to get back to our wing of the palace!"**

** Back at the Mercury Wing of the Crystal Palace, Zinnwaldite was getting ready to go to a boys only sleepover with Helios, Jarosite, Nontronite, and Mendozite in the Mars Wing.**

** Amy Mai handed a pair of earplugs and her cross pendant to Zinnwaldite**

** "Thank you, Mai, I know, Jaro snores **_**loudly**_** at night." Zinnwaldite said, putting the pendant and the earplugs into his bag.**


	14. King Seiya's Discovery

** King Seiya's Discovery**

** "You are very welcome, Zinn." Amy Mai said.**

** Zinnwaldite then went off to his sleepover.**

** Back at the Palace of Crystal Uranus, King Seiya went into his daughter's bedroom.**

** "CORINN HAS RUN AWAY WITH THAT NO GOOD ZINNWALDITE! AMARA! ALEXANDER!" the King of Crystal Uranus yelled furiously.**

** Queen Amara & Prince Alexander came out of their bedrooms to see the Crystal Uranus King's furious expression.**

** "What is it, Seiya Darling?" the Queen of Crystal Uranus asked.**

** "Yes, Daddy," Alex asked. "whatever could this matter **_**possibly**_** be?"**

** Amara looked into Corinn's bedroom.**

** "I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS," Amara yelled furiously. "CORINN HAS ESCAPED!"**

** Amara, Seiya, and Alexander got into their royal coach and drove off to Crystal Tokyo's palace.**

** Back at the Crystal Palace, Zoisite was putting Amy Mai to bed in the Mercury Royal Family's wing when suddenly, he heard a **_**crash**_** coming from outside his youngest child's bedroom.**

** The Lord of Crystal Mercury raced out of Amy Mai's bedroom.**

** "WHAT ARE **_**YOU**_** DOING HERE?" Zoisite asked furiously.**

** "WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER?" Amara bellowed furiously at Amy.**

** "WHERE IS CORINN? WE **_**KNOW**_** YOU (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) MERCURIANS HAVE KIDNAPPED HER!" Seyia bellowed furiously at Zoisite.**

** "HEY! WE HAD ABSOLUTELY **_**NO**_** IDEA YOUR BRAT WAS HERE!" Zoisite shot back at Seiya furiously.**

** "THAT'S RIGHT, WE DIDN'T KNOW **_**YOUR**_** OFFSPRING WAS HERE!" Amy yelled furiously at Amara.**

** "A **_**LIKELY**_** STORY!" Amara & Seiya yelled at Amy & Zoisite in furious unison.**


	15. The War Escalates

** The War Escalates**

** In the Mars family's wing, Zinnwaldite, Nonronite, Helios, and Mendozite all still had their earplugs in as they slept so they wouldn't hear Jarosite's loud snoring.**

** Zinnwaldite was tossing & turning and talking in his sleep.**

** "Corinn," Zinnwaldite yelled out in his sleep. "Corinn!"**

** Within Zinnwaldite's dream, he & Corinn were surrounded by darkness.**

** "Young Lord Zinnwaldite of Crystal Mercury," the mysterious figure said. "you must stay away from the young Princess Corinn of Crystal Uranus!"**

** "Help me my Zinnwaldite!" Corinn shouted, being engulfed by the darkness.**

** "Corinn!" Zinnwaldite yelled out.**

** "Young Lord Zinnwaldite of Crystal Mercury," the mysterious figure said. "you must stay away from the young Princess Corinn of Crystal Uranus!"**

** Zinnwaldite then awoke in a cold sweat and grabbed his photograph of himself and Corinn.**

** But when Zinnwaldite looked at the photograph, Corinn had disappeared.**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry**_**, **_**Corinn**_**, Zinnwaldite thought. **_**it looks to me like we cannot be together ever again**_**!**

** In Corinn's secret tower, she was tossing & turning and talking in her sleep as well.**

** "Zinnwaldite," Corinn yelled out in his sleep. "Zinnwaldite!"**

** Within Corinn's dream, she & Zinnwaldite were surrounded by darkness.**

** "Young Princess Corinn of Crystal Uranus," the mysterious figure said. "you must stay away from the young Lord Zinnwaldite of Crystal Mercury!"**

** "Help me my Corinn!" Zinnwaldite shouted, being engulfed by the darkness.**

** "Zinnwaldite!" Corinn yelled out.**

** "Young Princess Corinn of Crystal Uranus," the mysterious figure said. "you must stay away from the young Lord Zinnwaldite of Crystal Mercury!"**

** Corinn then awoke in a cold sweat and grabbed her photograph of herself and Zinnwaldite.**

** But when Corinn looked at the photograph, Zinnwaldite had disappeared.**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry**_**, **_**Zinnwaldite**_**, Corinn thought. **_**it looks to me like we cannot be together ever again**_**!**

** But when Corinn looked up, she saw Zinnwaldite staring at her.**

** "Corinn," Zinnwaldite said urgently. "I know who the dark voice in my dream belongs to!"**

** "Me too!" Corinn said to Zinnwaldite just as urgently.**

** "The voice belongs to," Corinn & Zinnwald said in terrified unison. "Tanzanite!"**

** "So, that's who cursed our families!" Zinnwaldite exclaimed.**

** "We have got to break Tanzanite's curse **_**right away**_**!" Corinn exclaimed, agreeing with Zinnwaldite.**


	16. Tanzanite's Curse Lifted

**Tanzanite's Curse Lifted**

**Previously on Sailor Moon:**

**"Okay, Zinnwaldite, it's like this," Corinn explained. "I wanted to see you again so much!"**

**"You wanted to see me?" Zinnwaldite asked Corinn.**

**"Yes, I did," Corinn said to Zinnwaldite. "I wanted to see you again so much!"**

**"But why did you write that letter?" Zinnwaldite asked Corinn now feeling concerned.**

**Corinn hung her head low in shame.**

**"Because," Corinn answered. "nobody will help me, not even my own brother."**

**Zinnwaldite took Corinn's right hand into both of his own.**

**"Don't worry, Corinn," Zinnwaldite promised. "I will help you out, we will break Tanzanite's curse together."**

**"Thank you, Zinnwaldite." Corinn said, hugging her lord.**

**"You are quite welcome, Corinn." Zinnwaldite said tenderly.**

**Zinnwaldite just then kissed Corinn tenderly upon the lips.**

**Back in the Royal Family of Crystal Mercury's quarters in the crystal palace, Amy Mai went into her elder brother's bedroom to deliver his hot tea to him.**

**"Zinn, I... oh my gosh!" Amy Mai exclaimed.**

**Amy Mai then dropped Zinnwaldite's teacup, spilling the hot green tea that was within it.**

**Amy Mai raced off to the royal kitchen in a panic.**

**Queen Lita & Lord Neflite were busy cooking breakfast for the next day and Nontronite & Lita Rose were helping them when Amy Mai entered the royal kitchen.**

**"Mai, Darling," Lita asked. "what's wrong?"**

**"Zinn is gone, I cannot find him anywhere," Amy Mai said in a panic. "I don't want my mommy & daddy to find out that he has flown the coop, so I turned to you to help me search for him!"**

**"Okay, Mai," Lita said. "I will help you look for Zinnwaldite."**

**Lita saw Nontronite putting his coat on.**

**"Wait, Mom," Lord Nontronite said. "I'm coming with you!"**

**"Okay, Nontronite," the Queen of Crystal Jupiter said. "let's go out to our family's coach."**

**Back in the Royal Palace of Crystal Uranus, Queen Amara felt that there was something going on.**

**So, the Queen of Crystal Uranus went straight up to her daughter's bedroom to find out what was going on.**

**Corinn heard footsteps coming down the hall to her bedroom.**

**"Oh no! It's my mom! Quick," Corinn said to Zinnwaldite. "hide in my closet!"**

**"Affirmative," Zinnwaldite said to Corinn. "and you pretend to read a book."**

**Zinnwaldite hid in Corinn's closet and shut the door behind him while Corinn herself hopped upon her bed and began to pretend to read one of her books as Amara came into her daughter's bedroom.**

**"What is going on in here, Cori?" Amara asked sternly.**

**"Nothing, Mom." Corinn answered.**

**"Hmmm." Amara said.**

**Amara then went straight back downstairs to her throne room.**

**When she knew her mom was gone, Corinn put her book back on her bookcase and released Zinnwaldite from her closet.**

**Zinnwaldite then saw Lita's carriage in front of the Palace of Crystal Uranus from Corinn's tower bedroom window.**

**"Hey look, Cori," Zinnwaldite called. "that is Auntie Lita down there! I just know it is!"**

**Corinn made a rope out of her bed sheets.**

**"We are going down there," Corinn whispered. "come along, Zinnwaldite!"**

**Zinnwaldite & Corinn climbed down the bed sheet rope and went straight out to the Royal Coach of Crystal Jupiter.**

**A few minutes later, Trista saw Corinn & Zinnwaldite in the Royal Coach of Crystal Jupiter.**

**Our mission has been accomplished. Trista thought.**

**A little while later, Trista was following Lita in her own coach back to the Palace of Crystal Tokyo.**

**Once back at the Crystal Palace, Zinnwaldite & Amy Mai led Corinn up the stairs to what used to be the palace's old bell tower.**

**"Nobody ever uses this room," Zinnwaldite explained to Corinn. "I hope you won't mind staying here."**

**"But Zinn," Corinn protested. "I want to stay with you & Mai!"**

**"It's too dangerous, Cori," Amy Mai said matter-of-factly. "our parents still hate your parents."**

**"Oh yeah," Corinn sighed. "that's right."**

**Amy Mai just then put a pillow on the futon where Corinn was to sleep that night.**

**Corinn & Zinnwaldite began to sing to each other, Corinn started the song off.**

**Corinn: Deep in my soul;**

**Love so strong;**

**It takes control;**

**Now we both know;**

**The secrets bared;**

**The feelings show;**

**Now, Zinnwaldite picked up where Corinn left off.**

**Zinnwaldite: Driven far apart;**

**I'll make a wish;**

**On a shooting star;**

**There will come a day;**

**Somewhere far away;**

**In your arms I'll stay;**

**My only love;**

**My only love;**

**Even though;**

**You're gone;**

**Love will still live on;**

**The feeling is so strong;**

**My only love;**

**My only love;**

**Now, Corinn & Zinnwaldite sang together.**

**Corinn & Zinnwaldite: There will come a day;**

**Somewhere far away;**

**In your arms I'll stay;**

**My only love;**

**My only love;**

**You've reached the deepest part;**

**Of the secret in my heart;**

**I've known it from the start;**

**My only love;**

**My only love.**

**Now, Zinnwaldite had begun to worry.**

**"Oh, Corinn," Zinnwaldite said worriedly. "how are we going to cease all the fighting and break Tanzanite's curse over our parents?"**

**"Don't worry, Zinn Dearest," Corinn said gently. "everything will be just fine."**

**"Zinn, Mai," Lord Zoisite called. "where are you?"**

**"Uh-oh, Zinn," Amy Mai said. "we have got to get back to our wing of the palace!"**

**Back at the Mercury Wing of the Crystal Palace, Zinnwaldite was getting ready to go to a boys only sleepover with Helios, Jarosite, Nontronite, and Mendozite in the Mars Wing.**

**Amy Mai handed a pair of earplugs and her cross pendant to Zinnwaldite**

**"Thank you, Mai, I know, Jaro snores loudly at night." Zinnwaldite said, putting the pendant and the earplugs into his bag.**

**"You are very welcome, Zinn." Amy Mai said.**

**Zinnwaldite then went off to his sleepover.**

**Back at the Palace of Crystal Uranus, King Seiya went into his daughter's bedroom.**

**"CORINN HAS RUN AWAY WITH THAT NO GOOD ZINNWALDITE! AMARA! ALEXANDER!" the King of Crystal Uranus yelled furiously.**

**Queen Amara & Prince Alexander came out of their bedrooms to see the Crystal Uranus King's furious expression.**

**"What is it, Seiya Darling?" the Queen of Crystal Uranus asked.**

**"Yes, Daddy," Alex asked. "whatever could this matter possibly be?"**

**Amara looked into Corinn's bedroom.**

**"I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS," Amara yelled furiously. "CORINN HAS ESCAPED!"**

**Amara, Seiya, and Alexander got into their royal coach and drove off to Crystal Tokyo's palace.**

**Back at the Crystal Palace, Zoisite was putting Amy Mai to bed in the Mercury Royal Family's wing when suddenly, he heard a crash coming from outside his youngest child's bedroom.**

**The Lord of Crystal Mercury raced out of Amy Mai's bedroom.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Zoisite asked furiously.**

**"WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER?" Amara bellowed furiously at Amy.**

**"WHERE IS CORINN? WE KNOW YOU (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) MERCURIANS HAVE KIDNAPPED HER!" Seyia bellowed furiously at Zoisite.**

**"HEY! WE HAD ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA YOUR BRAT WAS HERE!" Zoisite shot back at Seiya furiously.**

**"THAT'S RIGHT, WE DIDN'T KNOW YOUR OFFSPRING WAS HERE!" Amy yelled furiously at Amara.**

**"A LIKELY STORY!" Amara & Seiya yelled at Amy & Zoisite in furious unison.**

**In the Mars family's wing, Zinnwaldite, Nonronite, Helios, and Mendozite all still had their earplugs in as they slept so they wouldn't hear Jarosite's loud snoring.**

**Zinnwaldite was tossing & turning and talking in his sleep.**

**"Corinn," Zinnwaldite yelled out in his sleep. "Corinn!"**

**Within Zinnwaldite's dream, he & Corinn were surrounded by darkness.**

**"Young Lord Zinnwaldite of Crystal Mercury," the mysterious figure said. "you must stay away from the young Princess Corinn of Crystal Uranus!"**

**"Help me my Zinnwaldite!" Corinn shouted, being engulfed by the darkness.**

**"Corinn!" Zinnwaldite yelled out.**

**"Young Lord Zinnwaldite of Crystal Mercury," the mysterious figure said. "you must stay away from the young Princess Corinn of Crystal Uranus!"**

**Zinnwaldite then awoke in a cold sweat and grabbed his photograph of himself and Corinn.**

**But when Zinnwaldite looked at the photograph, Corinn had disappeared.**

**I'm so sorry, Corinn, Zinnwaldite thought. it looks to me like we cannot be together ever again!**

**In Corinn's secret tower, she was tossing & turning and talking in her sleep as well.**

**"Zinnwaldite," Corinn yelled out in his sleep. "Zinnwaldite!"**

**Within Corinn's dream, she & Zinnwaldite were surrounded by darkness.**

**"Young Princess Corinn of Crystal Uranus," the mysterious figure said. "you must stay away from the young Lord Zinnwaldite of Crystal Mercury!"**

**"Help me my Corinn!" Zinnwaldite shouted, being engulfed by the darkness.**

**"Zinnwaldite!" Corinn yelled out.**

**"Young Princess Corinn of Crystal Uranus," the mysterious figure said. "you must stay away from the young Lord Zinnwaldite of Crystal Mercury!"**

**Corinn then awoke in a cold sweat and grabbed her photograph of herself and Zinnwaldite.**

**But when Corinn looked at the photograph, Zinnwaldite had disappeared.**

**I'm so sorry, Zinnwaldite, Corinn thought. it looks to me like we cannot be together ever again!**

**But when Corinn looked up, she saw Zinnwaldite staring at her.**

**"Corinn," Zinnwaldite said urgently. "I know who the dark voice in my dream belongs to!"**

**"Me too!" Corinn said to Zinnwaldite just as urgently.**

**"The voice belongs to," Corinn & Zinnwald said in terrified unison. "Tanzanite!"**

**"So, that's who cursed our families!" Zinnwaldite exclaimed.**

**"We have got to break Tanzanite's curse right away!" Corinn exclaimed, agreeing with Zinnwaldite.**

**Now on Sailor Moon:**

**The twosome then raced down to the Mercury Wing of the Crystal Palace.**

**"Mom, Dad, stop this," Zinnwaldite called out. "remember your friendship! Please!"**

**"Mom, Dad, stop this," Corinn called out. "remember your friendship! Please!"**

**"WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!" Eternal Sailor Uranus & Sailor Star Fighter and Eternal Sailor Mercury & Zoisite disagreed with their respective oldest child furiously.**

**"Yes you were!" Corinn said to her mom & dad in sailor scout form.**

**"Please don't forget that!" Zinnwaldite begged his own mom & dad.**

**"WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!" Eternal Sailor Uranus & Sailor Star Fighter and Eternal Sailor Mercury & Zoisite disagreed with their respective oldest child furiously once more.**

**"What should we do now, Zinn," Corinn asked worriedly. "oh! What should we do now?"**

**"We must get Neo Queen Serenity, maybe she can help us undo Tanzanite's curse over our moms & dads!" Zinnwaldite exclaimed.**

**Zinnwaldite & Corinn just then left the Crystal Mercury Family's wing to go find Neo Queen Serenity.**

**They found Neo Queen Serenity & King Darien aasleep in their bedroom in the Crystal Tokyo's Family's wing of the Crystal Palace.**

**"My queen! My queen," Corinn said breathlessly. "wake up! Please wake up!"**

**Neo Queen Serenity opened her blue eyes.**

**"What's wrong?" Neo Queen Serenity asked Corinn & Zinnwaldite groggily.**

**"We need you to heal our mothers & fathers with the Imperium Silver Crystal!" Corinn answered Neo Queen Serenity, panting breathlessly.**

**"Quick," Zinnwaldite exclaimed. "follow Corinn & me to my wing!"**

**"I am on my way!" Neo Queen Serenity said to Corinn & Zinnwaldite.**

**Neo Queen Serenity followed Zinnwaldite & Corinn straight to the Royal Family of Crystal Mercury's wing of the Crystal Palace.**

**Neo Queen Serenity had the Imperium Silver Crystal and her Crescent Moon Wand in hand as she followed Corinn & Zinnwaldite into the Royal Family of Crystal Mercury's wing of the Crystal Palace.**

**"Hold it," Zinnwaldite & Corinn said to the warring adults. "Neo Queen Serenity is here to heal you!"**

**"Cherry Blossom Blizzard!" Lord Zoisite shouted attacking Sailor Star Fighter.**

**"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted attacking Lord Zoisite.**

**Both Lord Zoisite & Sailor Star Fighter attacked, but their attacks ended up hitting & wounding the young Lord Zinnwaldite.**

**"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Lord Zinnwaldite screamed out in tremendous pain.**

**"Look out!" Corinn called out.**

**"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Lord Zinnwaldite screamed out in tremendous pain once again.**

**"Nooooooooo! Oh Zinnwaldite!" Corinn sobbed bitterly.**

**"It's up to you now to reunite our two kingdoms so that Neo Queen Serenity can heal our mothers & fathers."**

**"Okay." Corinn said to Zinnwaldite as she sobbed bitterly.**

**"I have but one request from you." Zinnwaldite said to Corinn.**

**"Anything." Corinn said to Zinnwaldite.**

**"Sing to me, Cori," Zinnwaldite said breathlessly. "sing to me."**

**Corinn & Zinnwaldite began to sing to each other, Corinn started the song off.**

**Corinn: **_**Sotto mimi o sumashite**_**;**

_**Amayaka no toiki**_**;**

_**Jitto me o korashite**_**;**

_**Mabuta ni muunraito kagayakidasu**_**;**

_**Anata no negao mite iru dake de**_**;**

_**Konna ni mune ga shimetsukerareru**_**;**

_**Yoru no mahou no fuuin wa natte**_**;**

_**Mitsuke ni yukou**_**;**

_**Zutto yume miteta**_**;**

_**Anata dake ni**_**;**

**Now, Zinnwaldite picked up where Corinn left off.**

**Zinnwaldite: **_**Tatta hitotsu no**_**;**

**Now, Corinn continued singing.**

**Corinn: **_**Doko ni aru no**_**;**

_**Densetsu no umi**_**;**

_**Shizuka ni hikari wa natsu**_**;**

_**Gurasu no kurisutaru**_**;**

**The yellow Uranus Crystal and the blue Mercury Crystal combined fragments to form the Legendarium Unity Crystal as Corinn & Zinnwaldite continued to sing.**

**Zinnwaldite: **_**Shinjite ite**_**;**

**Corinn: **_**Ai o te ni ireta sonno toki sotto**_**;**

_**Migiude no naka**_**;**

**Zinnwaldite: **_**Gurasu no kurisutaru**_**;**

**Corinn: **_**Kagayakidasu no ima eien o chikatte**_**;**

_**Muunraito**_**;**

_**Muunraito**_**.**

**"Oh my goodness! It can't be!" Eternal Sailor Mercury exclaimed.**

**"But it is, Mercury," Eternal Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "it is the Legendarium Unity Crystal!"**

**"Are you ready to be healed now, my friends?" Neo Queen Serenity asked Eternal Sailors Uranus & Mercury, Sailor Star Fighter, and Lord Zoisite.**

**"Yes, we are." Eternal Sailors Uranus & Mercury, Sailor Star Fighter, and Lord Zoisite all answered Neo Queen Serenity in unison.**

**"Moon Healing Activation!" Neo Queen Serenity shouted healing her friends.**

**"I will be back for my beautiful Amy, Neo Queen Serenity," Tanzanite swore. "just you remember that!"**

**Tanzanite went back to Nemesis to plan his next attack.**

**A few months later, it was time for the betrothal celebration between the two Kingdoms of Crystal Uranus and Crystal Mercury.**


End file.
